


Behind the Scenes of CM 07

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Backstage, Gen, Hibiya's CM, Humor, Maternity Spiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from FFn. <br/>Why was Hibiya messing up and what were the rest of the Dan's reactions? Based on Hibiya's CM! One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes of CM 07

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from FFn! I did not steal this! Kiri Kaitou Clover is me!

**Based on Hibiya's CM. Kagepro belongs to Jin. CM translation is by R*noKimi. I Have Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Backstage**

" _I am of Mekakushi Dan, member no. 8, Hibiya. I am of Mekakushi Dan, member no. 8, Hibiya. I am_ -"

"Hibiya, are you alright?"

"HIEEEEE!"

"Why are you repeating your lines like that? Don't tell me you're nervous!"

"Oba-san! Not everyone is used to the spotlight like you are, okay!"

"Hibiya is nervous! Hibiya is nervous!"

"Momo, stop teasing him already. It's his turn today, of course he'd be nervous!"

"Says the one who's probably the most nervous of us, since he will most likely be the last of us to go!"

"Kano, shut it."

"How mean, Danchou!"

"Ne, Kano, Kido? Hibiya is due to go live soon!"

"Seto-san! You should have said so earlier! Ganbatte ne, Hibiya!"

"…"

"Konoha, just say it to him."

"… Ganbatte."

*Blush* "Arigato, Konoha-san"

**Studio**

" _I am of Mekakushi Dan, member no. 8, Hibiya. I am of Mekakushi Dan, member no. 8, Hibiya. I am of Mekakushi Dan, member no. 8, Hibiya._ "

"Ne, Hibiya-kun, you're on air already! Quit repeating your lines!"

"Eh?! It's my turn!?"

"Yes! Now hurry it up!"

"Um…! N-N-N-New programme, Maternity Spiral! Please take care of us!"

"And cut! Hibiya, that was a live recording! You messed up your lines and now we can't do a retake!"

"Ehh?!"

**Backstage again!**

"Kukuku! Maternity- Kuku! Spiral! Kukukukuku!"

"Damn it Kano! Shut up!"

"Wahahahaha!"

Master! Laughing at someone's mistakes is rude!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Momo-chan?!"

"It's seems like Hibiya-kun muddled up his lines!"

"…"

**Meanwhile in the studio…**

Hearing all the laughter from outside of the studio, Hibiya immediately hid in a corner and sulked.

"Hibiya-kun. Maternity Spiral is trending on Twitter."

Hibiya immediately breaks down in embarrassment as the laughter outside the studio got louder at that statement.

* * *

**I just had to get this out of my system while it was still there! This was too funny for me to not post! See if any of you can guess who is who!**

**Maternity Spira- I mean Mekakucity Actors! Airing 12th April 2014!**


End file.
